Who Knew
by HadesAngel
Summary: Kagome finds a seriously injured Hiten and decides to help him. As she takes care of him feelings start to grow. I DO NOT own any of the characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.
1. Chapter 1

_Man this bag is heavy!_ I thought as I climbed up the side of the well. Why couldn't I have Inuyasha's strength? I finally made it to the top of the well and hefted my bright yellow bag over the edge. I followed it over and stretched. I felt my back pop and I sighed in relief. I bent down, picked up my bag up, and threw it over my shoulder. I took two steps in the direction of the village when I heard a noise. I stopped and turned toward the direction it came from. I strained to hear it but it never sounded again. I shrugged and turned to head back to the village when I heard it again, a low pained moan.

I took off toward the direction of the moan, which was in the opposite direction of the village. After several minutes of running I burst through the edge of the forest and into a clearing. A form was huddled in the middle of it. Tattered clothing hung on it and its long black hair was tangled and matted. I slowly walked toward it and as I got closer I realized it was a man. I could see the muscles and tanned skin under the remains of his clothing. I knelt down next to him and gently touched his shoulder. His skin was cold under my fingertips. _Oh, Kami I hope he's not dead_!

"Are you alright?" I asked him. I waited for a response but never got one. Just when I was pretty sure he was dead he let out another pained moan. I sighed in relief and gently rolled him over. I gasped in surprise and horror. _No this is impossible! He's supposed to be dead! Inuyasha killed him!_ I thought to myself. But contrary to that belief Hiten of the Thunder Brothers was alive, barely, and lying in my arms.

He let out another moan and his eye lids flickered open. His red eyes glazed over with pain stared up at me. Before I could say or do anything he tried to rise from my arms. He let out a cry and promptly passed out again. It was then that I noticed the huge gash across his chest. It looked deep and by the look of it was probably infected. There were other smaller cuts all over his body and many bruises. Someone beat the shit out of him. _Good, _I thought. _He deserves it after what he did to Shippo's dad._

I should leave him here to die but looking down at him lying there helpless changed my mind. Plus doing that would make me no better than him. I shrugged off my bag so I wouldn't have to carry its weight and drag him into a cave I knew was nearby. It would shelter him until he was healed and I was probably the only one who knew it was there considering that the entrance to it was covered heavily by thick green vines. I wrapped my arms around his broad chest and began to drag him towards the cave. It wasn't too far. About a ten minute walk, probably double that now that I have to drag him.

After what seemed like forever I finally managed to get him into the cave. I laid him down towards the back and left to go get my bag. I ran all the way back to the clearing and grabbed the yellow monstrosity off the ground and hurried back to the cave as quickly as I could. I parted the vines and stepped in. Hiten was still unconscious where I left him and I sighed in relief. I dropped my bag on the floor and started rifling through it, trying to find all my medical supplies. I finally found the disinfectant, some bandages, and I even managed to find a needle and some string to sew up the gash on his chest. I walked back over to him and placed my supplies next to him. I then realized that I should probably wash him since he was covered from head to toe in dirt and Kami knows what else. I stood up and headed to the little stream that ran nearby.

The bucket that Kaede had left the other day was still sitting there and I picked it up and filled it with water. I carried it back to the cave and set it down next to him. I dipped a rag into the water and squeezed some of the excess water out of it. Slowly I began to clean the filth off of Hiten. After I finished that task I poured some disinfectant onto the gash. Hiten grunted in pain and his body tensed up. I gently stroked the side of his face and whispered reassuring things to him even though he probably can't hear me. He slowly relaxed and I removed my hand from his cheek.

I made sure my needle and string had been properly sterilized and then I began to stitch his wound up. He tensed but no noise left him. After finishing up with the stitching I propped him up so I could wrap the bandages tightly around his chest. Now that his major wound was taken care of I treated his other less serious wounds. As I put all my stuff into my bag I noticed that he was shivering. He also looked uncomfortable laying there on the hard rock floor. I suppose I could make a real quick trip home and bring some blankets and pillows back for him.

I decided to leave my bag in the cave since it would only make me slower in my return. I made my way back to the well and jumped in and was almost immediately swallowed by the light which signaled my return to my time. Once I felt my feet hit the floor of the well I hurried and climbed up the side and out of it. I ran to my house and upstairs to my bedroom and grabbed as many blankets as I could carry from the little closet that housed bed sheets as well as a pillow from my bed. I made my way back out of the house and into the well, and within a few minutes I was back in the Feudal Era.

When I got back to the cave I folded up the thickest blanket and placed the pillow on it to act as a make shift bed. I managed to get Hiten on it and then covered him up with the remaining blankets. His shivers ceased after a little bit and I decided I better make my way to the village so Inuyasha doesn't come looking for me. If he discovered Hiten in this state then he would surely kill him. I grabbed my bag and hurried back to the village.

The villagers that were out and about greeted me and I waved at them in return. I made my way to Kaede's hut and went inside. Kaede was sitting next to the fireplace cooking something and there was no one else inside but her.

"Kaede where did the others go?" I asked.

"The monk heard that there was trouble somewhere and the others wanted to help. You just missed them."

"Oh…ok." I said. "Is there anything you need me to get for you Kaede?"

"I need some more medicinal herbs if you wouldn't mind, Kagome." She replied. "One of the young one's grew ill in the middle of the night and needs them greatly."

I nodded and she returned to making whatever it was she was making. I left her hut and went about collecting the herbs I knew she would need. It was getting dark by the time I came back to the hut and the others were still not there. I handed the basket I used to collect the herbs over to Kaede and she left soon after. She had made a pot of rice and had cooked some fish for dinner. I sat down and ate my meal slowly and as I ate my thoughts drifted to Hiten. I probably should bring him something to eat. He's probably hungry if he's even awake. After my meal and scooped up some more rice into my bowl and grabbed a smaller piece of fish and headed off to the cave.

I knew he was awake even before I even came into the cave. His aura was no longer calm and quiet like it had been while he was asleep. Now it was flaring bright with his anger and irritation, though what he had to be angry and irritated about I had no idea. I slowly parted the vines to the cave and stepped inside. He had propped himself up and was glaring at something I could not see. When he heard my approach his head whipped around to look at me. I hate to admit this but even when he's beaten and his hair is a mess he's still utterly gorgeous. It's actually quite unfair.

We stared at each other for several minutes neither one of us saying anything. Then his eyes widened in recognition and dread and fear pooled in my stomach.

"You!" he said. "You're that half-breeds wench!"

"I'm nobodies wench thank you very much!" I replied hotly. "And that's no way to talk to the person who saved your life."

He grunted and turned his head away from me. "I didn't ask you to save."

"No you didn't but good people help those in need even if those people are class A assholes." I replied. He turned and glared at me. After several minutes of glaring at each other his stomach let out a growl. A blush spread across his face and he averted his eyes. I smiled and walked closer to him. He tensed as I drew closer to him.

"I have some food for you. I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up, though it's human food."

I held out the food to him. He stared at it for a second, then slowly he took it from me. Within seconds he had devoured it all. He set the dishes to the side and then slowly laid back down on the blankets.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked him. His beautiful red eyes darted over to look at me. Wait? Beautiful? No, Kagome don't go thinking like that!

"Yes."

I stood up and walked out of the cave with the bucket I had used earlier. At the stream I filled it with water and took it back to him. I scooped some water out of it with the bowl he had used for his rice. He tried to rise to drink out of it but I gently pushed him back down.

"What are you doing, onna?" he asked.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself. I didn't sew you up just so you could rip them out and open your wounds back up."

I maneuvered myself behind him and lifted Hiten's head into my lap. I brought the bowl up to his lips and he began to drink. After a few minutes he lifted his head away from the bowl and I sat the bowl on the ground and lowered Hiten's head back down to the pillow. I picked up the dishes and turned to leave. Just before I left the cave I heard Hiten softly say "Thank you…"

I smiled as I walked back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy that you all like my story! I'm going to update my story, at the latest, every Saturday. If I get the chapter finished before then I'll post it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing! Hiten, Kagome, Inuyasha, and all the other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

I slept soundly that night but, to my horror, my dreams were filled with Hiten. I woke up early in the morning, my body drenched in sweat. I recalled the dream I had and it made me blush five shades of red. How could I think that way about him! He tried to kill me, Shippo, and Inuyasha. After my heart stopped racing I threw the covers off and stood up to get dressed. Once I was clad in my usual outfit I grabbed my bag and headed out to check on Hiten.

I could tell he was awake by the flare of his aura but, surprisingly, it was calm. None of the irritation of the previous day was in it. I slowly parted the vines and stepped inside. He was lying on his back, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. His head turned so he could look at me. I stepped closer and dropped my bag on the ground. His eyes flicked to it and then back to me. I settled down next to it and opened the top. I pulled out my stuff to make ramen and began to get that started figuring he'd be hungry.

"What is that?" he asked curiously, eyes eyeing the small portable stove. I smiled as I peeled the top off the ramen cup and filled the tiny metal tea pot with water.

"This is a portable stove. You use it to cook food when you're out camping," I responded. I sat the tea pot on the stove and turned it on.

"And what is that?" he asked, gesturing towards the ramen cup.

"That's ramen. Astronauts eat it when they go to the moon since it lasts a long time."

"Astronauts? What are those?"

"Astronauts are humans. They travel in space."

"Humans go to the moon?! Impossible!" he exclaimed.

"Now it is, but in the future it happens."

"The future? Are you a seer?" he asked.

I hesitated for a second, wandering if I should tell him about the well. I decided that it couldn't hurt since only me and Inuyasha could go through it. I told him all about it and as I told my story he just sat there with a look of interest on his face. By the time the time I was finished our cups of ramen were finished. I handed him one along with a pair of chopsticks. As soon as the ramen was in his hand he began to devour it hungrily. I sat and stared at him in amazement. I knew Inuyasha ate a lot but his appetite was nothing compared to Hiten's. Within seconds the ramen was gone. I handed him mine and that too was gone within in seconds. As he was finishing up I decided I was going to ask him about how he was alive.

"Hiten?" I started. He looked at me and grunted. I took this as a go ahead to continue. "I know this is a blunt question but…how are you still alive?"

He stared at me for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders.

"I have no idea," he responded. "All I remember is that wretched half-breed killing me then darkness. After that I remember waking up on the battlefield extremely weak."

"Are those the injuries you got from Inuyasha?" I asked as I gestured to his bandaged chest.

"No. I was healed from the battle with him. I was just physically weak. I got these from a bear demon."

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I decided it would probably be a good idea to check his wounds and put some fresh bandages on. I grabbed my antiseptic and some more gauze from my bag. Hiten watched in silence.

"We should check your wounds. Make sure they're not getting infected and change your bandages. Now I'm going to come closer to you but you better behave yourself or else I'll purify your ass."

He smirked at me and lifted his arms up so I could un-wrap the gauze. The smirk wasn't very comforting but I came closer anyway. I couldn't help but notice how smooth and beautiful his skin was as I un-wrapped the bandages. The muscles in his chest flexed under my hands and I blushed as I thought of the dream from last night. His naked chest pressed against mine. Strong calloused fingers caressing my breasts and across the smooth planes of my stomach going lower, lower…

I shook my head and tried to get rid of the indecent thoughts I was having about this demon. Come on, Kagome! Get your head out of the gutter! I looked up at his face to see if he noticed my blushing face but, to my relief, his eyes were shut and he had a look of pleasure on his face. I guess my fingers felt as good to him as his chest felt to me. I turned my attention from his face to the slash on his chest. I about fell over when I realized his wound was almost completely healed. The stitches had completely dissolved. I had to buy the dissolving kind because Inuyasha never would let me take them out.

Hiten's eyes opened at my gasp. He smiled when he realized the reason behind my gasp.

"What's the matter, onna?" he asked. I looked up at him with an irritated look on my face. What is with demons and not being able to use my name?

"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Got it?"

"My apologies…Kagome."

The sound of his wonderful voice saying my name almost made me swoon. Maybe I shouldn't have made such a big deal about my name.

"So, what's the matter, Kagome?" he asked again. I pointed down to his injury.

"Your wound. It's almost completely healed."

"Of course it is. I'm a demon. We heal very fast."

That made a lot of sense. Inuyasha was a fast healer but nothing compared to this. He'd be completely healed by tomorrow. I was startled out of my thoughts by him slowly standing up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to find a stream to bathe in. I'm filthy and I don't quite like the feel of it," he replied as he headed towards the mouth of the cave. I hurried after him.

"Wait! All the streams around here are used by the villagers. If they see you they'll tell Inuyasha and you're in no condition to fight. At least not right now."

"Well, then I guess we'll have to go find a stream somewhere farther away from her then won't we?"

I could see he wasn't going to budge on the matter and I sighed. When I looked back at him a smirk of triumph graced his handsome face. Cocky bastard…

"Well, let's go, Ka-go-me," he said and then headed out of the cave.

Oh, Kami…what have I got myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**I am TERRIBLY sorry for this day late update! I haven't been feeling very well the past couple of days and I kinda spaced it out. I hope this chapter's content will make up for the lateness. No lemon yet, but that will come later . Though this chapter will have some Hiten and Kagome smexiness in it, because you can't write a bath scene and not have a little bit of sexy time in it. **

**Disclaimer****: Kagome, Hiten, and all the other characters in this fanfic belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

We had walked probably a mile in the opposite direction of the village when we came upon the little hot spring. It was completely surrounded by thick trees offering some privacy. Not that Hiten minded. I had a feeling that he could walk around naked all day and not feel even a hint of modesty. Of course with the way his body looked why should he. No! Bad Kagome! Stop thinking about his body!

While I was preoccupied with my dirty thoughts Hiten had stripped off what little remained of his clothing and jumped into the springs. I was startled out of my thoughts by both the sound and a decent amount of water splashing me. I glared at the thunder demon who, in return, simply smirked at me. Damn, him and his sexy smirk!

"You know it is possible to get in a hot spring without splashing those who aren't taking a bath," I told him. His smile just grew wider in response but then as soon as it widened it disappeared and was replaced with a slight frown.

"You're not going to come in with me?" he asked. I blushed at the thought of me and him together in the hot spring naked.

"Of course I'm not coming in with you! I'm a lady and a proper one at that. Proper ladies don't bathe with naked men," I replied hotly and turned away from him which was a very bad idea, because no sooner had I turned around he had grabbed me by my foot and dragged me in.

I let out a shrill scream that was interrupted by me going under the water. When I came up sputtering the first thing I noticed was Hiten laughing. I glared at him and went to get out of the spring but he was having none of this. He grabbed me by my waist and dragged me against his chest. I moaned at the contact of his bare chest against my back. Even through my shirt I could still feel the warm muscles.

I shook my head to try and get rid of the perverted thoughts passing through my head. At this rate I'll be a bigger pervert than Miroku. When I noticed he still had his arms wrapped around me I began to struggle. He let me go and I turned to face him and began to back up as fast as I could. Hiten smirked at me.

"What is your problem?!" I screamed at him. He let out a loud chuckle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied and slowly started to move closer to me. I moved backward until I hit the edge of the spring and could go no farther. He stopped a foot or so away from me and continued to look down at me with his ruby eyes.

"I'll I wanted was for a gorgeous young maiden to wash me," he said. I blushed at his words.

"Why couldn't you wash yourself? Is the mighty Hiten not a big boy?"

His eyes narrowed at my words and I gulped softly. Maybe teasing Hiten of the Thunder Brothers wasn't such a good idea. In an instant Hiten was pressed up against me the heat of his body passing through my wet clothes. I felt something hard against my stomach and then I realized that it was his…thing. Thing? Really Kagome? What are we thrirteen and just learning about the birds and the bees. I blushed at the situation.

"I can wash myself just fine but I find it more pleasurable for both parties involved if they wash me. Wanna know why that is?" he asked as he leaned down to my ear.

"W- why?"

"Because I always return the favor," he whispered against my ear. His hot breath making me shiver. "Oh, and about me not being a big boy. That's very wrong. All my previous lovers would agree that I am a VERY big boy. Would you care to find out for yourself?"

Oh, the things this demon did to me. At his words I could feel my core heat up and I suddenly became very aroused. How could I not? This man was the epitome of sexy. I found myself nodding. His mouth trailed from my ear to a centimeter from my mouth.

"I want you to say it," he said. "I want you to say you want me."

"I want you, Hiten."

"That's a good girl!"

His mouth finally connected with mine and it was amazing. Sparks flew and all that cliché bullshit. His tongue darted out and gently licked my bottom lip. I gladly opened my mouth and I felt his tongue glide in to dance with mine. As we kissed I could feel his hands going down to the edge of my shirt and ever so slowly he began to pull it up. We broke apart so he could pull it over my head leaving in my bra, skirt, and panties. He tossed the shirt over my head and then stared down at my bra covered breasts.

He let out a hiss and his narrowed. I brought my hand up and let my fingers roam over his chest, the muscles wet and warm from the water. My hands went farther up to gently caress his face. His eyes snapped to mine and then closed as I stroked his face. A contented rumble vibrated through his chest. I let my hands drift back down his chest and down lower. Before I could touch what lay beneath the water his hands grabbed mine.

"Uh, uh, uh, beautiful. I get to do all the touching this time. You can do all the touching next time."

"Promise?"

He leaned down and captured my lips for a slow and sensual kiss.

"Promise."

He grabbed my hips and lifted me up on the edge of the spring. Within a few seconds he had my skirt off and tossed Kami know where. I laid there flushed as I gazed up at him. this demon, no, this man was completely gorgeous.

His hands traveled from my waist back up to my breasts. His hands went to the back to unclasp it. After several minutes of not being able to successfully unhook it, he ripped it off.

"Hiten!" I yelled. "That was my favorite bra!"

"Maybe, but it is my least favorite thing to see on you."

He gazed down at my now exposed breasts and stared for several minutes. Just as I was starting to get very uncomfortable a gentle smile crossed his face. He leaned down and gently nuzzled in between my breasts.

"So soft. So beautiful," he murmured. His face moved from in between my breasts to hover above my right one. I gasped as he took the nipple into his mouth and began to suck. My back arched in pleasure as he continued to suckle on my right breast and squeeze my other one. He switched to the left one treating it the same way as the right one. I moaned again and again.

If he was causing this much pleasure by simply sucking on my breasts then I wonder how much pleasure he could bring me in other sexual activities. Hiten let go of my nipple and slowly licked his way up my neck. I brought my hands up to twine through his hair.

"H-Hiten!" I moaned. "Please! I need you right now!"

He lifted his head up to look me in the eyes. He gently kissed my lips and then my cheeks and then my forehead.

"I know you do, Kagome. I can smell it and it smells so wonderful, my little love."

Stood up to his full height and ripped my panties off. They too joined the rest of my clothes somewhere. He stared down at me and smiled.

"So, so, beautiful. You're mine, Kagome. I'll kill that bastard half-breed if he tries to touch you!"

"I'm yours, Hiten."

He smiled widely at this and then he kneeled in between my legs. I was wondering what he was thinking about doing and I rose up to see his head between my legs.

"Hiten, what are yo-"I abruptly cut off as I felt his tongue lick me from dripping core to throbbing clit. I screamed as he sucked on my clit. He hummed against me and it sent tingles of pleasure throughout my body. My back arched and he grabbed my hips and growled. After several minutes I could feel my stomach tighten and I knew I was fixing to come.

"H-Hiten…I'm…I'm fixing to…" I whimpered. He sucked and licked harder and within seconds I was coming so hard I could see stars.

"HITEN!" I screamed. My body trembled with the aftereffects of my orgasm. Hiten licked his lips. Wow, that's sexy.

"You taste wonderful, my love."

I blushed at his words. He leaned forward and kissed me. As we kissed I could feel his hardness rubbing against my core.

"I've decided," he said abruptly as I stroked the side of his face.

"Decided what?"

"I want you to become my mate."

"Mate?" I asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"A demon's mate is his everything. We only have one so we must pick carefully. A mating would be the equivalent to a human marriage," he replied an adorable blush adorning his cheeks.

I looked up at him in shock. Hiten wanted me to be his mate? He wanted me to basically be his wife?

"You…want me to be your wife?" Hiten blushed at the question.

"Yes. I want you to be my wife," he replied. I can't believe it. Hiten wants ME to be his wife? This is going so fast. We've only been somewhat friendly toward one another for two days. I voiced this thought to Hiten.

"Kagome, demons tend to mate within a day or two of meeting each other. We have to be quick about mating the one we've chosen or else she might get taken by another male. The best mates always go first. Plus the thought of you being mated to that half-breed make me sick."

"Why would you pick me though? I'm just a human."

"I picked you because you're beautiful and smart. I can also sense the vast spiritual energy inside you. Even though you're human our children would still be strong. But the thing that made my decision final was the fact that even after all the things I did to you and that little fox child, you still saved my life. I want a kind wife. I want a wife that will smother her children with affection. I know of no demoness who would do that."

I teared up at his words. Hiten was practically saying that he loved me. I could also honestly say that I was starting to love him, too, even though all this was moving so fast. Hiten looked down at me with a panicked expression and quickly started wiping my tears away.

"What's the matter, Kagome? Was it something I said?"

I smiled up at him and grabbed his face and brought it down so I could kiss him softly on his lips.

"I would love to be your mate, Hiten."

His eyes widened at my words. "If you want to be my mate, then why were you crying?"

"I was crying because I was happy, Hiten."

"Such a silly thing to cry about, Koi," he said as he leaned down to kiss me. "I'm going to make you mine now. It will hurt, Kagome, since you're a virgin."

I nodded up at him and prepared myself for the pain. Hiten lined himself up with my entrance and slowly began to ease himself in. It was quite pleasurable until he got to my barrier. There he hesitated and looked up at me, making sure I was ready. I nodded again and he pulled out a bit and thrusted back in with force. I whimpered in pain and Hiten rained kisses across my face.

"Shhh, Koi. I know it hurts. The pain will be over soon."

He slowly started to thrust in and out and as he continued the pain started to go away. It was quickly replaced with pleasure. I moaned loudly and Hiten responded with a loud growl. I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening and I began to yell louder. Hiten leaned down to my ear and began to whisper to me.

"You're so tight, Koi. I could make love to you all day."

His words sent me over the edge and with a loud cry I came for the second time that day. Hiten sped up his pace and within seconds of me coming he came as well and as he came he bit down on my neck sinking his teeth deep into the flesh. Between the feel of his warm come flowing into me and the biting of my neck I came again. Hiten release my neck and began to lick it. He slowly pulled out of me and lay down beside me. I rolled over and curled up against his chest.

"That was amazing, Koi," he murmured happily. I laughed and cuddled closer to him.

"Be a good boy and you can have that everyday."

He growled at that and his grip on me tightened he kissed me on the lips and gently stroked the side of my face.

"I love you, Kagome."

"And I love you, Hiten."

And as we laid there we both slowly drifted off into a deep and wonderful sleep.

** So there you go. Chapter 3 is finished. Don't worry this is not the last chapter. Nowhere close. I also know I said that there wouldn't be a lemon but as I was writing the lime it kinda morphed into a lemon so I said the heck with it and just kept it there. I for one am certainly happy with this chapter. I think it came out pretty good for this being my first lemon and all. I hope you all liked. **


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. Internet was down for two days so I couldn't post this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hiten, Kagome, Inuyasha, or any of the other characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

The sun was beginning to set when I woke up. I slowly rose from my spot on Hiten's chest. I looked down at him and noticed that he was still asleep. His face was so peaceful. He's so adorable when he sleeps, I thought. I leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips. He started to stir and a couple of minutes later his eyes started to open, revealing the beautiful ruby of his eyes.

"Good morning, Hiten," I whispered against his lips. His arms came up and embraced me.

"Good morning, Koi."

We laid there and kissed for several more minutes before I decided that it was time to get up and get around. Inuyasha and the others are supposed to be back tonight and I don't want them to come looking for me. I planned on bringing Hiten with me back to the village and telling them about what happened. I don't want them to find out about Hiten and I in the other way. I suppose it doesn't matter though, since either way Inuyasha is going to be pissed.

"Where are you going, Koi?" he asked as I began to stand up. I looked back down at him and almost crawled back into his arms. His arms were folded behind his head and he stared up at me with half-lidded eyes. His muscular chest rose and fell slowly and he was still completely naked. My eyes traveled down lower and I finally got a moment to look at his goods. I hadn't had an opportunity earlier and now that I did I seriously enjoyed the view. He was quite large. Hiten smirked at me.

"We need to finish taking a bath and then head back to the village. Inuyasha and the others are supposed to be back tonight."

His eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's name and he snorted.

"Why do we need to go back to the village? Are you planning on telling them about our mating?"

"Yes. I want them to know about you. I'm not ashamed of our relationship, Hiten. I'm not going to hide it. You're a good guy now so it shouldn't matter too much to the others. Inuyasha will be the one who will be the most pissed off. Shippo will probably upset but that's understandable since you and your brother killed his father."

Hiten's eyes looked away from mine and I sad expression covered his face. I realized that I had basically thrown what he had done in the past back in his face and I felt extremely guilty about it. I knelt down beside him and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry, Hiten. That was terrible of me to remind you of that. That was in the past and I know you're not like that now. Forgive me."

I lowered my head and tears started to slowly leak out of my eyes. Suddenly I felt Hiten's hand move from mine and up to caress my face. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. He smiled softly at me and he sat up and gently kissed me on the mouth.

"Don't cry, Koi. I know you didn't mean that to hurt me. I am responsible for my past actions and I will try my hardest to make it up to the young kit. Please stop crying, Koi."

I smiled at him and lunged into his arms. He made a noise of surprise and quickly returned my hug. We hugged each other for several minutes before we slowly pulled away.

"Let's go and get cleaned up, Koi."

I nodded and we both made our way back into the hot springs. I waded over to my bag that was on the opposite side of the spring. I pulled out my shampoo and body wash. Hiten looked at the cleaning products with curiosity.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Its shampoo and body wash. Shampoo is used to clean your hair and body wash is used for just that, to wash your body. You can use some if you don't mind smelling like a girl."

He held out his hand and I poured some of the body wash into it. I was fixing to pour myself some when I felt his hands on my body.

"H-Hiten what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning you. Isn't that obvious?"

I moaned as he gently rubbed the body wash all over my body. I gasped when I felt his hand dip lower to caress my heat. He lingered down there for a few seconds and then moved back up. When he was down he scooped water up and poured it over my body. When all the soap was gone he grabbed the shampoo and began to clean my hair. After he was done I dunked my head under the water and rinsed out all the soap.

When I resurfaced Hiten had a smirk on his face.

"Now, it's your turn, Koi." He held out the body wash to me and snatched it out of his hand a smile on my face. I poured out a small amount and lathered it up. He moaned as I cleaned him and I smirked at him. After I had finished soaping him up I scooped up water and poured it on him. I did the same with the shampoo and finally after several more minutes we were both out of the hot springs. I toweled off and went over to my uniform that had been discarded earlier that day. At the first glance I decided it was a good thing that I had brought a spare change of clothing. I glared over at Hiten who was still drying himself. He gave me a sheepish look and turned away. I walked back over to my bag and put on the spare uniform inside.

I also pulled out the clothes I had gotten for Hiten. I handed them to him and he immediately started changing. The new clothes looked really good on him. I had borrowed them from one of the village men, not that he knew about it. The pants were black and looked like the pants I first saw him in. same for his foot wear. A sleeveless top that matched his eyes was tied shut with a black sash at his waist. Black arm guards completed his outfit.

His hair was still a mess. I pulled out my hair brush and gestured for him to sit down on a nearby rock. He did and I began to brush his hair. After I had finished brushing it I braided it into his signature braid. I got up and put all our things back into my bag and just as I was about to hoist it onto my bag, Hiten grabbed it and shouldered it himself. I smiled up at him and grabbed his hand.

"We should go to the cave first so I can take all that bedding back to my time. Then we can head to the village."

He nodded and we began to make our way to the cave where our romance began.

**Once again sorry for the late update. I feel like this chapter wasn't as good as the others but at least I finished it and posted it. Hope you liked it even though it was rushed.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Sorry for the super late update. I've been really busy at school and it has been hard finding time to work on this fanfiction. I've had project after project to do. I finally have time because I am now on spring break so I am going to update as much as possible. I am also working on another fanfic that one of my friends at school requested so updates for this fanfic will not be as often. And, once again, I am terribly sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of Who Knew.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hiten, Kagome, or any of the other characters in this fanfic. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

We went to the cave where I had taken Hiten when he was injured first. I needed to gather my things up and take them back to the village. As we walked we talked about ourselves. It's always good to know more about the person you're technically married to. Hiten told me about his family. His mom and dad had died in a battle leaving a young Hiten, Manten, and Soten behind. Soten was sent off to a distant relatives home and Hiten and Manten remained at the home Manten had taken me to.

"Soten is living there now," I told him as we walked down the grassy path. Hiten turned toward me an alarmed look on his face.

"She's there?! All alone?!" he asked anxiously.

"Not all alone. She has Koryu."

"That stupid dragon couldn't protect a rock, much less my precious little sister!"

I laid my hand on his shoulder and we both stopped where we were. I lifted my other up to caress the side of his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

"I have to go to her, Kagome," he stated. "I have to make sure she's safe. She's the only family I have left. Well, besides you now."

"I know what you mean and we will," I responded. His eyes slowly opened and stared down at me.

"We have to go now. Telling your friends about our mating can wait."

I thought about it for a moment and decided that we probably should go get her. Even though she's a demon she's still a very young one. It would be like Shippo being on his own and the thought of it scared me half to death.

"Ok, let's go get her."

A huge smile spread over Hiten's face and before I could even blink he had me wrapped in his arms and his mouth on mine. We kissed for what felt like hours before he finally pulled away leaving me breathless and flushed.

"Let's go get your things. I want to get her as soon as possible," he whispered in my ear.

"It can wait. All that's in the cave is the stuff I used as your bedding and I really don't want to carry it around with me."

He nodded and then scooped me up in his arms. Before I could utter a word of protest we were air-born and heading off in the direction of Raimei Valley where his previous home was located. I glanced down to see the wheels that he had before he died.

"You got your wheels back."

"Yes."

"Where did they come from? They weren't there and then suddenly they were."

He looked down at me and gave me his signature cocky smirk.

"I can manifest them whenever I want. It would kind of be a pain to have to carry them around all the time," he responded.

"True."

We flew for about thirty minutes before I could see the beginning of the valley. That was fast, I thought to myself. I could hear thunder and see the dark ominous clouds that seemed to always plague the valley.

"Does it always storm here?" I asked him.

"Of course, where else would thunder yokai live? Somewhere bright and cheery?"

"You don't have to be an ass," I said. He smiled and laughed.

Pretty soon the creepy mansion like place the Thunder Brothers had called home appeared. Hiten slowly landed in the front courtyard where Shippo and Soten had had their little showdown. Hiten gently set me on the ground and started to head toward the front doors. Before he even made it a foot a tiny figure shot out of the house and hurled itself into Hitens arms.

By the sound of Hitens laughs it had to be Soten. I slowly approached brother and sister and smiled. I would have never thought that Hiten would be so kind and caring with anyone. Hiten set Soten on the ground and turned back and smiled at me. Soten then noticed that her oldest brother was not alone and she leaned around him to see me. Her eyes lit up and she ran and threw herself into my arms which surprised Hiten very much.

"Hi, Kagome!" Soten shouted excitedly. I laughed at her excitement.

"Hi, Soten. How have you been?"

"Bored and lonely. Koryu is no fun to play with and I ran out of crayons," she said. "Do you have any more crayons, Kagome?"

"I think I might. Let me look in my bag."

I set her back down on the ground and pulled my bag off my back. I rummaged through it for several minutes before I found a pack of crayons. I handed them to her and she let out a squeal of happiness. I glanced up to see Hiten looking at us with an amused expression on his face. Soten ran back up to Hiten and showed him her new crayons. He listened with that same amused expression on his face as she told him all about the crayons and how they worked. She then wanted to demonstrate so she told him to wait here and then she sprinted back into the house so she could get some paper.

As we waited for her to return Hiten walked over to me and held me in his arms. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against mine.

"You didn't tell me you were so familiar with my little sister. Care to explain how you two know each other."

I then told him about how Shippo received a letter saying that the new heir to the thunder yokai tribe wanted to fight him and get revenge for him killing her brothers.

"But the little fox tyke didn't kill us. Inuyasha did."

"I know and I think she knows that too. But she couldn't take on Inuyasha so I think she decided to take on Shippo."

Hiten nodded at this logic. I then told him the rest of the story ending with the epic showdown between the two and how I accidentally mistaken his sister for a boy.

"You thought my sister was a boy?" he asked barely keeping himself from laughing. I blushed at this and buried my head into his chest.

"It was an honest mistake. She kind of looks like a boy," I mumbled into his chest. He gently rubbed my back and leaned his cheek on the top of my head.

"That she does. There's no need to be embarrassed, Koi," he murmured. I lifted my head from his chest and leaned up and kissed him on the lips. It was at this moment that Soten came out and the look on her face was priceless.

"Brother! You and Kagome are together?!" she asked. I blushed at having been caught kissing my mate by my mates little sister. Hiten, the bastard, just sat there with a smug look on his face.

"Yes, Soten. Kagome is my mate and wife which makes her your older sister."

Soten's face lit up with excitement and happiness. "Kagome is my sister now?"

"Yes," he replied. Soten squealed and ran to her brother. She hugged his leg and he patted her head softly. "Now show me how these crayons work."

Soten smiled and held up one of the drawings she had done. My eyes widened at the picture. It was a picture of Shippo, but a much older version. Hiten stared blankly down at the drawing before he snatched it out of her little hands. He glared down at it and then looked at Soten.

"Who is this?!" he asked, anger clear in his voice. Soten blushed and looked down at her feet.

"T-That's Shippo," she stuttered. Hiten looked shocked at this. His head then whipped around and he glared at me.

"Did you know about this?" he asked me.

"I knew that they were friends. I didn't know she had a crush on him."

"She's not allowed to have a crush! No boy is good enough for her!"

I glared back at him and it took him a second to realize his mistake. Soten sensing the impending battle ran back into the house. Hiten put up his hands in a calming gesture. It wasn't working.

"So my son isn't good enough for your precious Soten, huh?" I asked him in a calm voice. Hiten gulped and took a step back.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, Koi. Your son is more than good enough for Soten."

"Don't you "Koi" me, you bastard!" I shouted at him. He took another step back and tried again to calm me.

"I'm serious, Koi. Shippo is a good match for my sister. I am sorry if I offended you."

I slowly walked up to him and he tensed. I leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. He slowly relaxed and when he was fully relaxed I punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and made an oomph sound. I smiled down at him and then gently stroked his head.

"I forgive you, Koi," I whispered softly to him. "Just don't let it happen again."

He lifted his head up and smiled/ grimaced at me.

"I married an abusive wench didn't I?"

"Yep, you did. And you love me, abusiveness and all."

"That I do," he said and pulled me into his arms and kissed me heatedly.


End file.
